The Golden Couple Go Missing
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been having a bad day. Their day gets worse when they are accidently locked in the library. The friends do not realize that Troy and Gabriella are missing. Will Troy and Gabriella be found and let out of the library?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had woke up in their houses and were getting ready for school. They were hoping to have a nice day. Troy had shower and got dressed for the day. He went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. He decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So he pour the cereal in his bowl and then went to the refrigerator to get the milk. Troy grabbed the orange juice instead of the milk. He went back to his cereal and pour the orange juice on it. Troy had yet to realized that he had put orange juice on his cereal.

Mean while Gabriella had finished getting dressed for the day. Gabriella was going down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decide to have oatmeal with a banana and strawberries in it. She started to fix her oatmeal. While she had her oatmeal cooking, she started cutting her banana and strawberries up. Gabriella finished cutting her fruit and went to check on the oatmeal. When she got to her oatmeal, it had burned and so she turned the burner off. She threw the burn oatmeal a way and decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Troy start to eat his cereal and realized it did not taste right. Troy then notice that he had poured orange juice on his cereal, instead of the milk. So he dump his cereal and pour another in his bowl. This time he put milk on his cereal. He finished eating his breakfast and then put his bowl in the sink to be washed later. Troy then went to get his school bag and left house. He got in to his car. He was going to pick his girlfriend Gabriella from next door. So he went to start his car, but it would not start up right a way. So he got out of his car and put the hood up to see what was going on.

Gabriella had finished eating her breakfast and went to put her bowl in the sink to be washed later on. She then went to get her purse and school bag. She knew that her boyfriend Troy was going to be picking her up soon. She made sure that she had the house key, before leaving the house. Once she knew that she had the key, she left her house and made sure it was locked. She sat down on the front porch swing , to wait for Troy to pick her up.

Troy checked everything and then shut the hood. He got back in to his car. The car started and he pulled out of the drive way and went next door to pick Gabriella up. He arrived next door and saw Gabriella sitting on the porch swing. He got out of the car and went up to her. He asked Gabriella how long she had been outside waiting. She told Troy that she had not been waiting for very long. So they went to his car and got in. They pulled a way from her house and were on their way to school.

Gabriella ask her boyfriend how his morning has been going so far. Troy told his girlfriend about falling out of his bed and then about not finding the shirt he wanted to wear. Then he told her about pouring orange juice on his cereal. Troy asked his girlfriend how her morning was so far. She told him about hitting her head on the night stand and then about falling in the bathroom. She then told him about burning her oatmeal.

Troy said to Gabriella that it looks like we are both having a bad day. Gabriella said to Troy that she hope nothing else bad happens when they are at school. Troy said to his girlfriend that he hope their day will get better. So a few minutes later they arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and shut it off. They got out of the car and then grabbed their school bags. Troy then locked the car up and went over to Gabriella. He took her hand in to his hand and they walked in the school together. What they did not know was that their day was going to get worse, before it would start getting better.

Please Review!

A / N This story will only have 10 to 12 chapters or less.

I know this chapter is short, but I will try to make the next chapter a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and their books for the first class they they got their books, they shut their lockers and headed to the classroom. They hope that nothing else bad happens while they were at school. They enter the classroom and saw their friends talking to each other. Chad then saw Troy and Gabriella come in the classroom together. Troy and Gabriella went over to their friends and asked them how their morning has been so far.

The friends told Troy and Gabriella that their morning has been good so far. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella how their morning has been. Troy told their friends about falling out of bed and not being able to find the shirt he wanted to wear. Troy also told them about pouring orange juice on his cereal instead of the milk. Chad and the other laughed and asked him why he had put orange juice on his breakfast for. Troy told Chad and the others that he thought he had the milk when he pour it on his cereal. Gabriella told their friends that she hit her head on the night stand and then fell in the bathroom. Gabriella told them about burning her oatmeal too.

The friends said to Troy and Gabriella that they must be having some bad luck right now. Troy then said to their friends that they are having a bad day. Troy said to their friends that they hope their bad day gets better. So they stop talking when the teacher entered the classroom. They got through their first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. They grabbed their books for the next class they had.

The rest of the day at school their bad day had got worse. Troy and Gabriella arrived at two of their classes late. At lunch time they had got tripped and their stuff on their tray had fell on them. They hope that their bad day would go by fast. So it was now free period and they went to the library to work on some of their homework together. A hour later the librian left early and locked the library. Troy and Gabriella had finished all their homework and were putting their stuff back in their school bag. They went to the library and found out the door was locked.

Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had gotten locked in the library. Troy said to Gabriella that their bad day got worse. Gabriella said to Troy that she can not believe the librain forgot that they were there in the library. Troy told Gabriella that some one will realize they are missing and will come find them. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend Troy was right that some one would notice them missing. So they went back to the corner they had been sitting in when they had got locked in the library. Troy took Gabriella in his arms and told her that they will get out of the library once some one realizes they are missing. Gabriella said to Troy that she hopes he is right that some one will notice them missing soon.

Chad and the others were in their last class and notice that Troy and Gabriella did not show up. They wondered where Troy and Gabriella were at. Sharpay said to Chad and the others that maybe Troy and Gabriella got sick and went home. Chad and the others agree with what Sharpay said about Troy and Gabriella getting sick and got home. So they got through the last class and were now at their lockers. The friends grabbed their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school. Chad asked the others if they should go check on Troy and Gabriella to see if they are okey. Sharpay said to Chad and the others that they can go check on them in the morning. So they went home for the day to do their homework.

Troy and Gabriella had been looking at the books. Troy was keeping Gabriella calm while they were locked in the library together. Troy and Gabriella went to see if anyone was walking by the library, but they did not see any one. Gabriella told her boyfriend Troy that she was getting thirsty. So Troy remembered that their was a juice machine in the library office. Troy was glad the office did not have a door. So he took some change out of his pocket and got two bottles of juice. Troy went back over to Gabriella and gave her the bottle of juice to drink. Troy took a drink of his juice and then put the lid back on it. Gabriella took a drink of her juice too and then put the lid back on it. They sat back down and did some more talking.

Mean while the friends were at home doing their homework. Kelsi could not shake the feeling that Troy and Gabriella were in some kind of trouble and needed some help getting out of it. Chad had finished his homework and decided to call Troy to see how he was. Chad waited a few minutes before hanging the phone up. Chad decided to go over to Troy's to see if he was okey. So Chad left his house and got into his car. Chad pulled out of the drive way and headed over to Troy's house. Taylor had also finish her homework and decided to call her boyfriend Chad to see what he was doing. Chad heard his phone ring and so he answered it. Chad told Taylor he was on his way over to Troy's house to see if he was okey. Taylor told Chad that she is worried about Troy and Gabriella too. So Chad picked Taylor up from her house and they continued on their way to Troy's house.

Please Review!


End file.
